1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminating machine. In particular, the present invention relates to a laminating machine that heats a pair of plastic sheets for covering an object such as a photograph, a card, or a document to be preserved for a longer period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 5 through 8 illustrate a conventional laminating machine comprising two side frame 13′, a pivotal frame 11′ pivotally mounted to one of the main frames 13′, and a clutch gear 12′ mounted on an output shaft 161′ of a motor 16′ that is mounted on the pivotal frame 11′. Upon pivotal movement of the pivotal frame 11′, the clutch gear 12′ meshes with the transmission gears 15′, and the power transmission from the motor 16′ to the feeding rolls 17′ is allowed. On the other hand, the clutch gear 12′ can be disengaged from the transmission gears 15′ and thus stop the power transmission from the motor 16′ to the feeding rolls 17′. Thus, the feeding rolls 17′ are not driven by the motor 16′ in this clutch-off state. This allows the user to withdraw the object to be laminated when the laminating procedure is hindered or interrupted. Although pivotal movement of the pivotal frame 11′ causes the clutch gear 12′ to disengage from the transmission gears 15′ and thus successfully cut off the power transmission from the motor 16′ to the feeding rolls 17′, the object to be laminated is still tightly clamped between the feeding rolls 17′ even if the laminating procedure is hindered or interrupted. The object would deform or even be damaged when the user applies a force to pull the objected out of the feeding rolls 17′.